


Meet me Between the Ocean and the Sky (Part Two/Ending)

by Im_McShook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I can't stress this enough it is very flUFFY, Laith, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Romantic Fluff, The smut is just really sweet and I nearly cried, This is so long god, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingfic, it gets angsty for a while just a warning, klance, the Shallura is a developing background relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_McShook/pseuds/Im_McShook
Summary: Lance looked at him as if he were the entire universe. Blue eyes always full of life and promises of tomorrow reflected all emotions at once, Lance was all emotions at once. Lips normally tugged into a smirk were stretched into the biggest of smiles, soft around the edges yet bright enough to blind one if looked at for too long. Admiration. Unexplainable happiness. Pride. Quirky fondness.Love.//////Part two/finale from Meet me Between the Ocean and the Sky, a two-part Klance wingfic.





	Meet me Between the Ocean and the Sky (Part Two/Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: The first part was 16k, there is no way I can possibly top that lol  
> Also Me: Writes this monster of 21k words
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so this work is going to be dedicated to @Rho_Jaihtlyn for being the greatest human being on this earth. Not only were they my editor for this piece, they were also the reason for it even being finished so soon. Message after message I'd bother them asking questions about what I should implement and how to kick myself out of a writer's block and they would ALWAYS answer. I can't tell you how many times I pushed this second part to the side and doubted myself, only to get my ass kicked into gear because they hyped me up and sent so many nice messages about my writing. If you haven't checked out any of their pieces I seriously recommend it! Their writing is absolutely beautiful and so much better than my own. None of this would have been possible without them, and I am highly grateful for the immense help.  
> //////
> 
> WARNING: There is smut in this chapter, for those who wish to skip past it please pay attention to the markings  
> ••• marks the beginning of the actual smut  
> ** marks the end, where it's safe to continue reading.
> 
> Disclaimer!!: All art in this is my own, my Tumblr is @immcshook if you wish to see the art, recommend future fics/one-shots, or just send me fanart if any are actually derived from this work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, it took so long to write and I had to physically force myself to continue.

 

 

 

* * *

"Keith, it hurts!"

"Just take deep breaths, it'll be over soon"

"I can't breathe, it's too tight!-"

"Shh-"

Pale fingers grabbed harder onto the binder around Lance's midsection, pulling it tightly. The smallest of squeaks emitted from tightly clenched lips.

"Ouch!" The brunette yelped, wings reflexively twitching in a way that had them flailing about. Keith barely managed to sidestep one of the massive appendages before it smacked him in the face.

A tight grimace set on the ravenette's face as he puckered out his bottom lip, violet eyes looking at his boyfriend in slightly frustration. "Lance,,," He warned.

Ocean eyes swiveled around to look at him briefly, nose scrunched inwards in distaste. Tan shoulders peppered with dark freckles pinched upon turning away, clearly not wanting to obey.

Thick brows dropped down to a frustrated scowl, nose flaring with slight irritation. "Lance, come on".

"No"

Something along the lines of a sigh sputtered from chapped lips, left hand running down a clearly exasperated face. "If you don't cooperate we will leave you here, Allura and Hunk are already done" He supplied, fingers red from the scratchy material within his grasp pointing across the room.

Allura looked up from her book, curvy form nestled within a baggy hoodie. White hair spilled across the black material like silk, cascading across the back of the couch as well. Even once swallowed by one of Shiro's humongous sweatshirts, she still managed to look elegant.

Speaking of the man.

"Why must the universe tease me in such a way" Takashi groaned, the smallest of pouts stretching across his scar stricken face. Stormy eyes glistened as they stared across the room, no doubt looking at Allura. Keith smiled.

"Step off my sister" Lance warned, blue eyes danced with amusement and false protectiveness, the Avian knew Shiro was a good person.

Keith chose the moment to sneakily gain an upper-hand, stretchy band within his grasp shifting slightly. "Hey babe".

"Yea- KEITH!"

Pale hands quickly dug into Lance's bare sides, a shrill scream echoing in the small room. Pinions ruffled immensely upon every body spasm, flapping hard enough to scoot the both of them across the hardwood floor. Feathers littered the floor and even the both of their hair, one screaming with laughter while the other had a smile wide enough to outshine the morning sun.

Hiccuping pleas and laughter bubbled from the Avian's throat, long limbs shoving weakly at the invading fingers. "Kei-STOP! Ahaha! HUNK HELP ME!" The brunette screamed, back arching off the floor just as Keith flopped down onto his stomach.

Brown eyes lifted with amusement upon witnessing the scene, lounging back on the couch even farther. "Sorry buddy, if you would have just let him bind your wings we wouldn't be in this situation".

Just then, prodding fingers dug into the scruff of Lance's joint, right wing extending out of reflex. Something thudded to the floor as a very shrill, very _overdramatic_ scream pierced the air, lanky body squirming to and fro in hopes of throwing the male on top of his body.

Pidge chose that moment to walk into the room, downturned lips in the middle of chewing on a pop-tart before freezing. "Uh, what's happening?".

Hunk scooter over to create more room, barely showing any emotion as the smaller human plopped beside him. "Lance is being a drama queen, _again_ ".

"Can't he just throw Keith off? He is most certainly strong enough" They muttered, hazel eyes assessing the scene with a fond expression.

"Exactly"

Lance let out a wheeze, one long leg kicking weakly into the air, "Uncle! I give up!". The fingers finally retracted, but the smug smirk didn't go away as soon.

"Ass"

"I'm _your_ ass"

"Shut up"

Keith reached over to pick up the binder, holding it up with a small smile. "Now let me put this on you, please?".

Lance couldn't turn down that face, not now or even in a million years.

"Fine"

//////////

Keith was done for. Let the heavens strike him dead because he _did not deserve this._

"I think you're drooling"

"Shut up, Pidge" He muttered, self-consciously swiping the back of his hand across his lips. Through absolutely no surprise, he found them dry.

_Gremlin._

Hazel eyes fired with teasing remarks and knowing glances looked up at him, round and completely _evil_. Why did he deserve this?

One sharp elbow dug within the soft flesh of his stomach, making for a very uncomfortable exhale. The being attached to it was none other than Matt, face glowing with mischief and that same exact expression. Sometimes the Holt siblings were _too_ much alike.

"What!?"

"You know that I know that you know, you know?"

"Matt that makes no fucking sense"

"Neither does your haircut but-"

A well aimed blow to the chest successfully shut the childish man up, wheezing slightly in a dramatic way that was no doubt a trait picked up from being the oldest sibling. Keith felt no remorse, not for Matt or his now aching hand.

In that moment, the entire reason he was being prone to the picking and taunting decided to waltz over. Messy hair and all.

The second "Kiss The Girl" was echoing in the room was also the moment the ravenette nearly chucked his shoe at the eldest Holt. However, he managed to keep his composure long enough to simply send the man a glare. The crude gesture he got in response only further darkened his cheeks.

"It's a little big" Lance muttered, the tips of his fingers barely emerging from the confines of the hoodie sleeves. Not only that, his entire body was basically _swimming_ in the material.

Hunk spoke up, eyebrow raising slightly. "Who's is that? It looks too big to be Shiro's and it's definetly not Keith's since he's the second smallest person in the room".

Shiro looked up from where he was currently counting money, eyes softening in a way that oozed pride. If looked at carefully, one might have noticed how his bottom lip trembled and his nose scrunched just the slightest with relief and happiness.

Keith's throat bobbed as he swallowed his anxiety, looking at the floor. It had been almost a year and a half since they'd all met on the beach, and since then he had told everyone about how he was an orphan. Granted, he never went into detail like he had with Lance, but they were all supportive the same. Especially Allura, since she had also undergone the struggle of losing her own parents.

"It's my father's, he gave it to me before he left for the last time. It's the only thing I have left of them" He muttered, not missing the air of sadness that washed over the room. However, when he looked up, every face he was presented with told a story of its own.

Hunk looked at him with a sense of softness and acceptance, an air of pride surrounding his upturned cheeks and small smile. He even showed some admiration behind dark eyes. Respect. Comradeship.

Pidge melted like butter, their normally hard exterior dropping to show how they felt about him. Sibling love basically oozed from big eyes teeming with the smallest sense of smugness. Family bond. Comfortable.

Matt puffed out his chest like a proud father, even managing to keep his goofy grin despite his eyes glistening with tears. Based upon the twitch at the edge of his lip, he was trying desperately to uphold his cool. Easiness. Happiness.

Shiro squared back his shoulders and was practically _beaming_ with unrestrained pride, stormy eyes swarming with an emotion he hadn't seen since long ago. This was all he had wanted, for Keith to heal from what happened. If the way his irises snapped back and forth was anything to go by, he knew the reason behind his recent positive attitude. Pride. A bond forged without blood.

Allura cocked her head to the side with an air of ease. Warmth pooled within her light eyes and basically encased him in a swaddling blanket meant to ease anxiety. Acceptance. Mutual respect.

And Lance?

Lance looked at him as if he were the entire universe. Blue eyes always full of life and promises of tomorrow reflected all emotions at once, Lance _was_ all emotions at once. Lips normally tugged into a smirk were stretched into the biggest of smiles, soft around the edges yet bright enough to blind one if looked at for too long. Admiration. Unexplainable happiness. Pride. Quirky fondness.

 _Love_.

"Why me?"

One heartbeat.

"What do you mean?"

Two heartbeats.

"Why let me wear something that is so precious to you?"

Three heartbeats. Four heartbeats.

"You're more precious to me than some old rag. My parents are gone. But you're here, and I need to focus on what I do have, not what I did have"

He really should have noticed in the way tanned shoulders pinched and an upturned nose twitched. He really should have noticed after being with the dork for an entire year. He really should have noticed when Lance was about to cry.

One moment he was bearing the weight of his past and the next he was bearing the weight of his very heavy, very much winged boyfriend. Still, even when they crumpled to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and giggles, when they laughed at how some of Lance's feathers fluttered from beneath his hood, when they stared at each other for maybe a bit too long. That weight was much more bearable and enjoyable than what he used to have.

"Come here often?" Lance cooed, propping himself up on one elbow, attempting to look flirty. The fact that his hood was askew and his spine was oddly straight due to having to hide his wings beneath the material came off more ridiculous than it should have.

The sputtering laughter that came after was meant to be kept within, but it was already out there. Keith couldn't find a way to care nor did Lance seem to find a way to keep his fond smile under wraps.

"Get a room" Pidge grumbled, their voice just managing to stop the brunette from kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.

"Don't encourage them"

///////

This had to be the single most uncomfortable car ride Keith has ever been on, and that was saying something.

Stormy eyes full of amusement glanced into the rear-view mirror, dancing with taunting remarks. "How are you feeling, Keith? You look a little sick" Shiro asked innocently, fingers twitching on the steering wheel as he took a rather sharp turn.

The jostling maneuver had pale hands scrabbling for purchase of some kind, body sliding into the door on his right. However, the _cargo_ in his lap was what he was currently worried about.

Brown locks of hair bobbed with every dip and bump in the road, eyes wide and excited. If that weren't enough for Keith's weak heart, he had a lap full of the reason he was moments away from going into cardiac arrest.

"Just peachy" He grumbled, throat bobbing with the effort of swallowing his frustration.

Hunk leaned up from his position in the back of the van, beefy fingers brushing clothed shoulder incidentally. "Hey man, I know how it is to get motion sickness, it's nothing to be embarrassed about!".

The ravenette looked over with a small smile, appreciative of the attempted comfort, despite motion sickness not being the reason for his current state. As of the moment, the dark skinned Avian was his favorite.

"I don't think he's sick, he looks _sexually frustrat-_ " Pidge began to announce, only stopping once Allura chucked a handful of straws backwards. Only three of them actually made it to the back, the others shot off to either hit Matt or some random spot in the vehicle.

Before profanities could be spewed from the tiny gremlin's mouth, Shiro slammed into a deep pothole. Various noises of surprise echoed off the padded enclosure with awkward pitches. "I will not hesitated to turn this car around!"

Lance nearly fell in the floorboard upon the jostle, bracing himself on the seat and Keith's bicep. "Reducir la velocidad!" He yelped, a pout painting his features upon being slammed into the door.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'slow down'"

Allura glanced over her seat, lips curving into a sinister grin. Something that could only be described as mischief beamed from her eyes, Keith ruffled.

"Apuesto a que es la primera vez que Keith ha oído esa frase" She cooed, elicting a chortle from Hunk. Lance, however, turned red all the way up to his ears.

"¡aún no hemos tenido sexo!"

Matt noticeably perked up from where he sat, head swiveling over to look at Keith. "All I heard from that was the word sex".

Shiro looked away from the road momentarily to cast a disgusted glance towards his friend. "How do you even know that?" He asked, lips curling distastefully.

A shrug was his only response, wild hair sticking up in all directions as he resumed his previous nap. After all, they still had at least an hour left of the trip before making it to the closest market.

Just when Keith thought he was going to make it, Lance just had to start speaking in his godforsaken language again.

"¿Crees que pueda entenderme?"

White hair bounced as Allura looked him directly in the eyes, assessing his every move like an owl.

Okay, that pun was not intended, but it still applied nonetheless.

Dark fingers flickered in the air as if dismissing the question, "No, mira su cara". Apparently it was a good answer, because the tan boy within his lap just began to _beam_.

"Bien, estoy muy feliz de que me prestó algo tan preciado para él" He blurted excitedly, reaching up to grab onto his sister's hand. The woman just gave a fond smile and kept her eyes forward, tense expression softening, it was almost relaxing to watch.

Then, blue eyes full of a softness unbeknownst to them both swiveled to meet his gaze. They churned with more emotions than one could count, almost moving in the mid afternoon light. The next words uttered were quiet yet powerful, barely breaking the sound barrier yet punctuated in a way that highlighted the importance.

"A veces, me asusta lo mucho que lo amo"

In that moment of communicative disconnection, of confusion, of shared smiles, of similarly fond looks. In those moments, Keith could say he understood, not precisely, but he could understand. Because while language is diverse, everyone is connected through body language, and if you get to know someone long enough, you don't need speech to communicate.

Then Pidge ruined the moment.

"You do know that I can speak four different languages, right?" They muttered, face showing that of disgust. However, behind the whole facade was an air of fondness, fondness for their newfound family and what they will soon become.

Once more, the eldest Holt awoke from his hibernation with an unattractive snort. "What did they say!?" He asked groggily, eyes half-lidded and only partially alert.

Silence enveloped the vehicle as Lance seemed to panic, desperately waving at Pidge to shut their mouth. The poor boy looked more than distressed, and in all honesty, Keith would rather be left in the dark than see his boyfriend in such a state.

"How close are we?"

Shiro glanced up in the mirror, seeming as if he wanted to say something about the whole subject. However, the moment an elbow gently pressed against his side, he snapped his mouth shut. "Not too long".

Keith gave a curt nod, arms wrapping around his boyfriend's waist with care. Tentative fingers brushed the expanse of abdomen beneath the thin material of his father's sweatshirt.

"I think you look better in it than I do" He muttered just beneath Lance's ear, allowing his head to rest against concealed wings. Surprisingly, they were still soft, despite being covered by two layers of fabric.

The smallest of chuckles sputtered weakly from the boy's throat, whole body relaxing within Keith's grasp. It always made the ravenette feel good when the Avian would relax around him, it was a sign of trust. That's all he ever wanted.

"I think you look good all the time"

Keith was the red the entire ride.

////////

"Allura, Hunk, Lance, I want you guys to stay with one of us at all times" Shiro announced, unbuckling himself. Various sounds of approval echoed within the large vehicle, excitement buzzing in the air.

Keith gently shoved Lance off of his lap, only smirking as the Avian squawked at him. Pale fingers wrapped around the handle before popping open the van door, allowing it to slide away. Warm sun and crisp air blew through his hair and fingers, allowing for a nostalgic and happy feeling.

"I love coming here" He sighed, stepping onto the gray gravel beneath their car's tires, crunching satisfyingly. If it weren't for the promise he had made to Lance prior to the road trip, he would have wore a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to enjoy the warm air. Still, if his boyfriend had to stay swaddled in a hot jacket all day, he'd go through the same.

Shiro muttered a grunt of agreement, hands laying against his lower back as he shifted around to pop his joints and stretch his muscles. Keith's lips upturned as his tongue lay heavy within his mouth, he really wanted to make a joke about how he was acting like an old man.

"Come on, old man" Matt yelled, slugging his friend in the shoulder, eliciting a loud whine in response.

"What the fuck, Matt! I've been driving for three hours, don't punch me in the arm!"

Pidge waddled over, no doubt suffering from numbness in their legs. "And they're off, sometimes I think they are _actually_ related".

Both friends began a game of horseplay, shoving one another and tussling around. Smiles stretched along their cheeks and their eyes beamed with happiness. It was clear that none of it was out of malice or anger, just two best friends having fun.

Lance emerged from the vehicle next, eyes blinking rapidly upon being immersed in the afternoon sunlight. What little skin was showing seemed to glow underneath the sky, taking on a caramel color without a single blemish.

Keith tried not to stare.

"Are they fighting?" He asked, walking over to stand beside Keith. Despite the question, his eyes seemed to dance with amusement.

Pidge shook their head, kicking out a leg to regain feeling in it. "No, just acting like two children".

Keith's nose scrunched as he looked over, staring at his boyfriend's face. A smell of himself seemed to air off the Avian, the wind pushing it towards the ravenette. It was oddly satisfying, like a way of showing others that Lance was his, and he was Lance's.

"Is there something on my face?"

Violet eyes snapped away, cheeks blooming red. "No, you just--smell like me" He sputtered, crossing his arms as he looked away. A pout pulled at his lips upon being caught.

A laugh drifted with the wind, a sound that was loud and slightly obnoxious, but it was Lance's all the same. It still brought a smile to Keith's face.

"Come on, I'll show you some of the booths" Pidge called, pulling Hunk out of the van excitedly. The large Avian gave a sort of grunting noise, face pale and posture slouched.

"I think I got sick" He groaned, holding his stomach with one hand while the other held onto the side of the vehicle to prop himself up.

Allura waltzed over, rummaging through her pockets for something. It looked awkward seeing as her hood sat awkwardly high on her head, her 'back' was a little hunched, and she walked a little funny. She had the worst of it, seeing as her wings were the largest and thickest.

Dark fingers swallowed by the sleeves of her hoodie pulled out a tiny bottle, its contents clear and fizzling. "Here, I brought some Ginger Ale to soothe your stomach".

Lance sputtered out a snort, elbowing his sister playfully, "Awe Hunk, mom made sure to bring you something in advance".

Thick lashes dropped dangerously low, eyes squinting with distaste. "Lance I swear-".

Shiro suddenly walked over, a hand coming down on Allura's shoulder as he began scolding Pidge about putting on sunscreen. In the woman's horror, it only further instigated the teasing from before.

"Here comes daddy Shiro" Matt sniggered, narrowly escaping the elbow being thrown backwards by the man himself.

While the entire argument was taking hold, Keith gently tugged Lance's arm. Blue eyes swiveled over questioningly, softening as he bent at the knees, crouching so his ear was level with his boyfriend's lips.

"Want to see something cool?" A small smile quirked the edges of dark lips.

"You know I do"

Without further banter, pale fingers wrapped gently around a tan wrist, pulling it in the direction of the booths. The smell of cooking meat and pine needles wafted in the air, something Keith considered homey and familiar.

Leaves crunched beneath both of their sneakers as they ran through the small collection of wooden boxes, each holding something new. A person greeted them at every turn, sporting something that either looked interesting or smelled delectable. However, Keith had a set destination in mind.

Only when the grass grew greener and the air slightly cooled did they slow down, breath coming out in pants. This place was more colorful, the objects being sold differing exponentially with every unique booth.

"Wow, this place looks--more _alive_ " Lance whispered, eyes scanning over how every stand was painted or decorated differently. Some were brush strokes of red and blue, some had silhouettes of people, some held colorful bottle caps and glass bottles filled with little objects. Despite their differences, each told a story.

"This is for the people who make their own things to sell, every single object being sold was made through hard work and talent in itself. Not a single product was put through a factory and mass produced, these were made with feeling and love" Keith muttered, allowing his hand to let go of Lance's wrist and slide within a warm palm instead.

An airy sound escaped the Avian's lips, blue eyes flickering over to look at him lovingly. It was like a kick to the chest, knocking the air from his lungs.

"That's one of the things that always pulled me in about you, your ability to find beauty in the small things"

Black hair tangled by the breeze momentarily slipped away from wide violet eyes, pink lips pulling into a huge smile. "You're such a sap".

Lance only grinned, slightly tugging Keith along, fingers tightening their hold on his hand. "Only for you".

Within moments, they were both immersed in color and culture, people with different skin tones and facial shapes appearing with big smiles and soft voices. Some even had paint on their skin, turning their body into art of its own.

A woman walked by, her skin as dark as coal glistening with sweat and brightly colored paint around her eyes and on her cheeks, labor showing through with how her fingers were calloused and scabby; a smile still pulled at her lips despite her tired expression. A little boy scurried by, his eyes squinted and hair dark, he held a flailing chicken in his arms. A small girl with skin resembling that of dark caramel gracefully swept by, her arms and neck adorning sparkly beads; she no doubt danced based on how her hips swing with ever step and her arms fluidly moved through the air.

This was a place where culture joined harmoniously, where you could travel around the world without the expenses and long plane rides. This was a place where nothing was the same and nothing was perfect. This was a place where comfort came in the form of work in which you love.

Keith greeted a small girl as she ran up to them, her arms full of little pots. The dull surface meant they were made of clay, but the paint swirling across made it so much more than just a clump of wet dirt formed into a vase.

"Hello!" She called excitedly, situating the objects in her grasp with care, "my momma is selling pottery over there if you would like to buy one".

Lance looked down with such softness that Keith had to hold his breath, throat burning with the care behind such beautiful eyes. "We'll make sure to check it out".

She gave a small squeak of happiness, running away with a loud shout of parting. The sandals on her feet slapped against her heel with every step, making for a noisy exit.

"You must really love children"

Lance looked up, a smile as bright as the sun splitting his cheeks and setting his expression aflame. "I do, coming from a big family just made it that much more enjoyable".

Keith breathed deeply out of his nose, pulling them into a slow walk once more. Their joined hands swung to and fro without the intent of doing so, something that grounded them both to here and now.

"You never really talk about your family, what are they like?"

The swinging stopped, thin brows pinching inwards slightly in concern. "I don't talk about my family because I don't want to flaunt it around you, the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable or upset".

A fond sort of noise bubbled within the ravenette's throat, bumping their shoulders together with a small smile. "I don't mind listening about your family, whatever makes you happy makes me happy".

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

A strong breeze rustled through area, making Keith flip up his hood to keep some of the chill away from his sensitive ears. Meanwhile, Lance had settled in a comfortable conversation.

"I'm the youngest of my siblings, my sister Veronica is currently with her mate in a different clan, Allura is a little older as you can tell, and Hunk was sort of accepted as a family member when he was a fledgling, he's a few months older than me. My little cousins Marco and Drew are twins, my dad's brother's children per say. Then there is my abuela who is absolutely insane, but she's fun to be around and gives the greatest hugs. Pop died when I was around the age of six during a clan battle, my mother was devastated but made sure to keep us well fed and happy" He gushed, thumb absentmindedly drawing circles on Keith's knuckles.

"She must be a strong woman"

Lance practically beamed, "Oh she definitely is! She's my rock".

Keith frowned slightly, turning away to let his eyes drop down. A wave of guilt washed over him, eating away at his previous happiness like a leech.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I took you away from her"

The hand within his own slipped away, suddenly planting itself on the side of his head. Blue eyes swirling with so much emotion gazed back at him, emotions that were plentiful, yet none were of regret or blame.

"Keith, It was _our_ choice to leave, I wasn't forced to go anywhere. I don't regret _anything_ , and I'd do it all again if it meant I got to have these moments with you"

Keith's heart thrummed in his chest like a drum, making his ribs ache and his throat burn. Before he knew it, he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

Lance let out a trill of sorts, a sound that wasn't human at all. Vaguely, it reminded him of the seagulls that would gather on the beach during the mating season, cooing to one another.

"Please don't cry!" Lance whimpered, planting kisses all along the other's face, on his nose, eyebrow, forehead, cheek, chin, anywhere he could reach. All the while, the same cooing sound tittered from his lips.

Keith let out a small laugh, pushing the Avian away bashfully and hiding his face within his hood. "I'm fine! You just caught me off guard is all".

The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped the soft moment, both boys looking over to see a dark skinned woman gazing upon them with amusement. Her abnormally dark green eyes held small flecks of gold, a very unique set.

"Keith! You've come back" She called excitedly, opening her arms as the bangles on her wrists clanked together.

Keith's smile widened as he gave a laugh, allowing himself to be tugged into a tight hug. "Raymona! You've come to sell again?".

Dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail bobbed with a nod, the gold earrings hanging from her ears swaying side to side. Her strong arms pushed him away at arm's length, assessing him with wise eyes. "You look brighter than the last time I saw you? Your aura is so much healthier!".

A nervous laugh echoed dryly from the boy, violet eyes looking side to side as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Just then, eyes teeming with knowledge snapped up to look at Lance, white teeth contrasting against her skin as she gave a booming laugh. "I don't suppose it's because of that tall drink of water you've got there? He's quite the looker".

Keith whined out of embarrassment, throwing his head into his hands. "Raymona,,,".

It was too late, the tall woman was already holding onto the sides of Lance's head, moving it from side to side. A pang of panic twinged up the ravenette's spine, scared she'd knock off the hood and accidentally expose his secret.

"Ah, warm colored skin, eyes holding the entire ocean beneath, sharp facial structure, and his aura is so clean and pure. I see why you like him"

"Raymona!"

"What! I always knew you had great taste"

Lance gave the woman a smile, cheeks dusted a shade darker than normal. "Thank you, ma'am, but Keith is the beautiful one".

Raymona let out a resounding coo while Keith exploded in color, a blush reaching all the way to his ears. "Can we speak for a moment, Raymona?".

One dark hand waved in the air with approval, giving Lance a quick goodbye and whisper before walking a few feet away with Keith.

"Are you trying to embarrass me!?"

"Come on, you know I am. You're like my son, I can have a little fun, can't I?"

Pink lips upturned into a smile, snorting slightly. It was nice to have someone treat him with such maternal instincts, he hadn't had that in a while.

"You love him don't you?"

And there was the annoyance.

"Raymona I--"

"Ah, say no more, you haven't said it to each other yet, have you?"

Keith chewed on his bottom lip, eyes downcast as he gave a curt nod. It wasn't that he _didn't_ love Lance, he most certainly did, it was just the fact he wasn't used to throwing that word around. The last people he said it to inevitably left him, and he didn't want Lance to leave.

Raymona pulled him into a side-hug, squishing her face on top of his head. "You didn't hear this from me, but I know for a fact that he loves you. On top of that, your aura has been so much lighter and vibrant, I didn't even realize you had walked in until i saw you".

The ravenette leaned into the warmth, happy to have someone who talked with him as if he were their own. It was hard to make decisions on your own without parental guidance, but he made it to here and now without it.

"I wish you didn't live so far away"

Raymona gave a small chuckle, kissing the top of his head and giving one last squeeze. "Me too, I expect to see you next year, and hopefully with a ring on your finger".

Keith groaned, showing the woman away lightheartedly as she gave a resounding cackle. Their goodbyes were quick yet fond, Raymona flaunting away with more noise than a wind chime. If it weren't for all the bracelets and the way she carried herself, she wouldn't get as much revenue as she does.

Violet eyes momentarily slipped away from the retreating woman, instead swiveling over to where Lance was previously standing.

"Oh no" Keith muttered, laughing to himself as the Avian was inevitably pulled towards a booth filled with shiny trinkets and jewelry. His eyes were alight with curiosity and wonder, fingertips brushing over the displayed pieces.

The woman behind the counter held out a silver necklace, her words drowned out by the wind as she presented it to the brunette. A small ocean pendant swayed from its chain, catching the light to present the fact it glowed a light blue in the sunlight.

Keith stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching as Lance waved a hand in the air and mumbled something resembling, 'I don't have any money'. Then, the necklace was pulled away and something else was handed to him, a small pin in the shape of a rose.

 

An exchange of words were thrown around before a big smile stretched along his boyfriend's face, long fingers closing around the object as he presumably thanked the owner. The entire time, Keith couldn't help the soft smile burning his cheeks.

Then, blue eyes full of excitement landed on him, immediately softening with unrestrained fondness. Raymona's words came back to him in that moment, 'You didn't hear this from me, but I know for a fact that he loves you'. Maybe, just maybe, he did have someone who felt the same to him.

"Keith!" Lance yelled, jogging over with a bounce in his step. In his eagerness to come over, his hood flew off, exposing the tips of his wings as blue feathers were taken with the wind.

Keith panicked, rushing to meet him halfway as he quickly pulled the hood back up, the skin touching his knuckles was warm. "Be careful! If someone would have saw you it would have caused an uproar".

Lance seemed unfazed, instead pulling something out of his pocket to present. In one fist, two rubber-band bracelets sat precariously, one woven with red while the other with blue. In the other fist sat the little rose pin he was given, up close it was proven to be an amethyst color.

"Here"

Keith paused, looking slightly up at his boyfriend, "What?".

The objects were thrusted forward again, "The nice lady in that booth gave me these two bracelets because they reminded her of me and you, and she handed me this to give to someone special".

Pale cheeks burned a deep red in that moment, shoulders pinching once his hand was gently pulled forward. Long fingers pushed on each bracelet so it rested loosely on his right wrist, fingertips resting just a little longer than necessary.

On the band woven with red, he clipped the small pin, its petals catching the sun to reflect purple on tanned skin. Smiling lips dipped down to plant a kiss on the flesh where his veins thrummed with blood.

"Thank you, I love it"

Lance bumped their hips together, intertwining their fingers so the bracelets shifted between their wrists. "You're welcome".

Suddenly, the sound of Pidge and Hunk's laughter rang in the air, alerting the attention of everyone within hearing distance. Both friends came tumbling over a nearby hill, the smallest of the two leading the way.

"Lance! Shiro needs you for a moment!"

As soon as they made it to the bottom, one green sneaker flew in the air, hurdling Pidge to the ground. However, Hunk quickly extended an arm and snatched the hood of their jacket, keeping them from falling. All the while, infectious laughter cracked the air.

Lance shifted quickly to plant a kiss on Keith's cheek, removing his hand before sprinting after the others. "Beat you there!".

Then, the trio was chasing one another back up the embankment, pushing and shoving lightheartedly as Katie screamed about Lance's 'Noodle legs helping him cheat'. All the while, Keith looked on fondly.

"Children" He chuckled, turning around to cast his gaze to a certain booth, shoving a hand in his pocket. The feeling of a few crisp bills met his fingertips, making him smile. This would only take a moment.

///////////

"What's in the bags?"

"Nothing, Lance"

"But _daaaddd_ "

"Call me dad one more time and you're going to be flying home"

Keith held back a laugh, covering it up as a cough once Shiro gave him a look. Still, with a tired looking Allura at his side and an armful of bags, he did look like a father.

"Please, dad" Pidge joined, giving him their best puppy dog eyes. Hazel irises gained at least two sizes in that moment, even beginning to water slightly.

"Pidge _stop with that face_ "

Matt suddenly waltzed over, "Yeah, what's in the bags, _daddy_ "

Keith couldn't help it anymore, he doubled over into a fit of laughter, leaning against the van's door with his arms crossed over his abdomen. Vaguely, he registered the fact he normally didn't do this, but something lately had put him in a better mood.

The sound of Matt screaming overpowered the ugly cackling emancipating from the ravenette's lips, violet eyes opening in time to witness Shiro ruffling the man's hair to the point it resembled a tumbleweed. During the squabble, Allura had plucked the bags off the ground and loaded them in the vehicle, blowing hair from her eyes as she looked on with amusement.

Suddenly, a body was draped over his shoulders and arms wrapped snugly around his waist, a familiar smell filling his sinuses. "You should laugh more often".

Keith smiled, leaning into the touch as he closed his eyes, after the activities today he was exhausted. Gentle kisses were planted against his neck and jawline, eliciting giggles from his lips.

"Can you not be gross" Pidge gagged.

Lance pulled away, dipping Keith with a cocky grin before casting Pidge a shake of the head, leaning down to kiss him fully on the lips. Various catcalls from Matt and Hunk only encouraged the tanned Avian, lips pulling into a smile against his boyfriend's own.

"Alright, break it up you two" Shiro chuckled, pulling himself into the driver's seat. Allura only shook her head before moving to the other side of the vehicle, talking to Hunk along the way about some kind of game she witnessed at the market.

Keith pulled away, batting at Lance's chest to make him let go, slipping out of the arms wrapped snugly around him. The whine that followed almost made him turn back around, _almost_.

" _Keith_ "

"What?"

"I want to cuddle"

"We can cuddle in the car"

A sort of grumble slipped past the brunette's lips, moving so he could crawl into the car, "You're sitting in my lap this time, I'm too tall to sit in yours again".

Keith only rolled his eyes, snatching the end of Lance's sleeve to stop him for a moment, the fingers of his other hand fiddled with something in his pocket. "Hey, before we go in, I have something for you".

One thin brow raised skyward, turning away momentarily so he could hop back onto the gravel road. Based upon the awkward shuffle, his binded wings were becoming painful and cramped.

Keith looked down, licking his lips before pulling out the tiny box in his jacket pocket. "I noticed you looking at it and well,,,,it reminded me of you, so here".

Steady hands plucked the box from his grasp, looking down at him skeptically. However, once the top was removed, a small, happy sound echoed in the air. "Keith! How did you-?"

"When I was talking with Raymona I saw you looking at it"

Lance pulled out the necklace, silver chain catching the light just as the ocean pendant hanging below dropped out. It was no doubt crafted with utmost care, hot metals manipulated to form a crashing wave. "What is it for?" He asked.

Keith shrugged, toe of his shoe digging into the warm gravel, "So you never forget where home is".

A big smile paired with soft eyes made of bright blue clashed with how the necklace wrapped in his fist shimmered azul.

"My home is wherever you are, Keith"

Hair mussed from humidity popped out the van door, the gremlin it was attached to giving a shrill whistle. "Hey, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, we've got places to be".

Keith wasted no time in shoving their face back into the vehicle, watching out the corner of his vision as Lance gently tucked the necklace away, giving it a small smile. Based upon the way his eyes shined a little brighter and his lips stayed upturned just slightly longer, it was definitely worth every penny.

///////

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Keith asked, watching as the three Avians sat together in a small huddle, blowing up an inflatable each.

Shiro only rolled his eyes, shoving Keith with a snort. "They'll be fine".

Just then, Pidge came running into the room, sliding across the hardwood floor before slamming into Hunk, who only seemed slightly surprised. Within two large hands sat a yellow float, the bag it was inside saying extra large so he had leg room.

"This is taking forever" Lance groaned, face red as he blew another puff of air into his large shark float. Blue wings lay motionless in the floor, stretched out to hopefully get rid of the kinks put there from having them under wraps for so long.

Allura gave a small hum as she capped off her own, its body in the shape of a unicorn. The irony of the situation had Matt laughing, mentioning the fact a supposed mythical creature was using a mythical creature float. Shiro had blatantly shut him up with a smack to the back of the head. 

"Are we actually going into the ocean?" Hunk asked excitedly, struggling to stand up with such a huge object in his grasp.

Shiro nodded, opening the balcony door so they could store the floats outside while everyone got prepared. "Allura gave me the idea while we were looking around".

The sound of Matt mocking Takashi's voice made Allura chortle slightly, hiding her smile behind a hand. It was nice to see everyone getting along so well, like a family.

A victorious cry arose from where Lance was sat, Keith looking over to see him standing up, large float in his grasp. The swimming trunks he had lent him were slightly rumpled from being within the confines of a drawer for so long, but they fit the brunette nonetheless.

"Let's go!"

Surprisingly, Allura was the first to run out the door, a flurry of white wings and bouncy energy as she ran by. It took a mere second for the others to join, Lance pulling Keith's wrist lightly to make him hurry.

Bare feet slapping cold hardwood floor filled the air as laughter split the crashing of waves, a domestic filling of the silence. Familiar faces surrounded one another with excitement, kicking up sand and taunting as they hurried to the shore. Keith couldn't help the smile, it was all that he ever wanted and more.

Violet eyes crept up the tan arm yanking him along, admiring the fluffy blue wings billowing in the breeze beside him. It was times like this where he had to take a moment and think about how far he had come, of how he trudged through tragedy and loss to gain what he has now.

Another smile.

The hand in his let go, but not before dragging their fingertips together, a promise that he would come back. Long tan legs vaulted towards the ocean, enormous wings fluffed in excitement, blue eyes shimming like the crashing waves. Lance may have been born in the sky, but he clearly felt a connection with the sea, something forbidden from his kind.

Infectious laughter spilt from his lips as a soft smile stretched sun-kissed cheeks, snatching up his float and tossing it into the gentle caress of ocean before jumping on top of it. In that moment, his wings never flapped nor did they move, he let them hang in the air without use. In that moment, he allowed the swell of saltwater and choppy waves take his worries away. In that moment, he allowed himself to be something more than who he was born to be.

In that moment, Keith fell deeper in love.

Without a word, he dropped his face into an open palm, trying to tone down the enormous swelling of not only his smile, but also his chest. Either his cheeks were burning from too much sun, or the deep blush taking hold. Either way, Keith knew then and there that he was done for.

Vaguely, the fact everyone else had waded into the water had never occurred. That is, until the sight of Shiro pulling Allura along the shallows passed by his field of vision.

"Keith! Come push me!"

The ravenette blew a puff of air from his lips, making his way towards the lulling dip of where ocean met sky. Just between them both, was something utterly breathtaking and amazing.

Keith took the first step, allowing the water to lap at his ankles with each push forward.

_The boy shrugged, "While I was carrying your heavy ass I noticed it sitting in the sand, so I grabbed it". Pale fingers silently held out the leather object, twitching with what was assumed as anxiety._

_Blue eyes flickered from the bag to the arm it was attached to, then to the face just above them. Cheeks slightly flushed pink peeked out from behind dark locks of hair._

_"So I guess you really are nice when you try, huh?"_

The second step was less hesitant, his body growing used to the temperature and feeling.

_Before Lance could say anything, another voice beat him to it. "It's the least you could do, I did save you" Keith hollered, leaning against Shiro's arm with a smug grin on his face._

By now he was up to his knees in the warm water, steadily growing higher. It created an odd contrast, the dry air not seeming as tempting as before.

_"Well that means you'd have to come back another day"._

_"I guess so" Lance smiled._

"Come on!" That same voice ringing in his head called, except it wasn't from within, it was almost right in front of him. Like a siren in the mist, inviting blue eyes and the unsaid promise of a future lie ahead, all in the form of a smug grin and blue wings.

Before he knew it, he was diving within the crashing waves, something he said he'd never do again. Yet here he was, water rushing in his ears to mask the beating of his rapid heart.

_"There is something that only Shiro, Pidge, and Matt know about me. Can I trust you with this?" Keith whispered._

_Lance nodded._

His head broke surface, taking a deep inhale of air before allowing his eyes to open. A swirling blue richer than the sky was all he could see, twisting and turning with a past laid out on the same beach in which they stood. Lance's eyes.

"I thought you'd never make it over here, slowpoke"

Keith smiled, "Shut up, stupid bird".

In shared smiles and lingering glances. In a gentle touch upon the sun tattoo etched upon his bicep. In unintentional leaning, ever closer to chasing their dreams. In a soft kiss, Keith allowed himself to drown, because if this is what if felt like to fall, he'd do it over and over again.

_"Gotcha!" Lance yelled, pinning Keith down by the shoulders with breathy pants. They looked at each other softly as the air came to life around their forms, fireflies erupting all around._

_"Yeah...you did"_

A chaste kiss just as soft and meaningful as the first, Keith leaning forward with his hands on the cheap plastic float. If this is what falling in love felt like, maybe it really wasn't so bad.

Lips holding stupid nicknames and lighthearted taunting pulled away, separating but not leaving. Never leaving.

"I bet we can beat Shiro and Allura in a race, don't you think?"

Keith put on a smug grin, grabbing ahold to the handle just at the shark's snout, "I think we can".

Laughter hung thick in the air as both waded over to where Shiro stood, talking with Allura as the two looked out over the ocean. Before either could notice, Keith shoved Shiro into the water and quickly began pushing Lance away.

"Beat you to the boat dock!"

Shouting echoed behind their retreating forms, splashing no doubt coming from Shiro as he presumably resurfaced and attempted to gain some distance. It was difficult maneuvering in water, but they made great coverage, getting to about halfway before becoming overpowered.

One moment the dock was in sight, and the next they had a eyeful of fluffy white wings and scarred back. Eldest team throwing taunting remarks over their shoulders before getting even farther ahead.

"Bye losers!"

Keith huffed, not being able to move his legs fast enough in the syrupy mass of water. On top of that, he was growing increasingly weak, muscles burning from the resistance combined from pushing waves and salty liquid.

Just when he was about to call it quits, mischievous  eyes glowing with an idea swiveled around, one arm shooting out in what was assumed as an offering. "Jump on".

Keith sputtered, letting go of the float, "Lance, if I don't push you we won't go anywhere, and I'm not even sure if that thing can hold the two of us".

Thin brows twitched impatiently, gripping onto a single pale wrist before heaving him upwards. The shark tipped and shook violently, a yelp pushing past pink lips as his body was pulled out the water and onto the plastic float.

The mere fact that he managed to pull Keith out of the water with one arm was puzzling, especially since he looked so _lanky_.

"How?!"

"I told you, Avians have superior strength over humans"

Any other words were thrown to the wind as Lance maneuvered himself behind Keith, dangerously testing the limits of their cheap boat. Somehow, he managed to do it, wrapping his arms snugly around his boyfriend's waist and propping his chin on top of black hair mussed from the humidity.

"What are you-?"

The feeling of lurching forward and water sloshing around made for a sudden realization, the shore passing by increasingly faster. Violet eyes looked over his shoulder to see Lance's wings pumping them forward, careful to not flap upwards, but instead flapping at an odd angle.

"We've got them now" The brunette called, increasing their speed to an adrenaline pumping, wind whipping lurch. The silhouettes in the distance grew closer and closer, until soon enough they were left in the dust, becoming passed with victorious hollers.

Vaguely, Keith registered the chant of, 'That's cheating, Lance!' before he succumbed to the adrenaline coursing through his veins. A carefree laugh bubbled within his chest as they hurdled towards the dock, leaning back into the chest pressed to his back.

The sun had begun its descent by the time they finally touched the wooden posts used to tie up boats, its goodbye casting an orange glow over the water. Seagulls flapped in the distance as they turned in for the night, either snuggling into themselves on top of the sand or pairing up with their mate in a select tree. Overall, it was a romantic scene, and if the nose softly brushing again his neck was anything to go by, Lance thought the same.

"The sunset is so much prettier here" He whispered, breath puffing against Keith's shoulder. A small group of guillemots flew over in a cacophony and tweets and high pitched trills, landing a few posts over.

The float beneath their forms rocked to and fro with the lulling waves, causing for a sudden shock of fatigue. Through droopy eyes, Keith continued to watch the birds squawk to one another, some even beginning circle.

"What are they doing?"

Lance hummed, wings gently coming around to encased the ravenette in swaddling warmth and softness. The fingers against his waist brushed over the expanse of skin, almost tickling with the gentleness used. "It's mating season for them, it looks like they're performing a courtship dance".

Keith nodded, watching as the black and white birds hopped about, their red feet matching with the lining of their beaks. Some settled on posts while a separate pair began to split off, moving to the loading dock with care.

The slightly bigger one began circling the other, high pitched tweets snapping from its throat. A little hop in its step and shimmy of its head made it similar to a dance, keeping the attention of its partner the entire time.

A content sigh thrummed from Lance's chest, seemingly wrapping himself tighter around Keith.

"Is that also a part of the mating ritual?"

A weight dropping against his shoulder meant an agreement, violet eyes kept forward to keep watching the sea birds in interest. Black beaks clicked together as they tapped them to a rapid beat, still circling the entire time. Every turn brought them closer.

Finally, the two seemingly bowed their heads together, letting out high-pitched whistles as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Wings opened as they took off, keeping so close that their wings almost touched the entire way. The others followed, heading the same way.

"They're going to the cliffs to mate, in a few days you'll see the male collecting seashells and sticks to present to the female, to keep their bond strong and make a nest for their young" Lance assessed, voice carrying off in the wind with a lilt of softness.

A gentle kiss was planted on Keith's shoulder, weight all around him noticeably relaxing. "They mate for life".

Before either could fall asleep, the sound of Hunk yelling and Allura panicking caused for a jolted wake up call. The Barn Owl Avian was letting out hisses and screams, unearthly sounds no doubt reaching from his bird roots. Allura, however, was making a barking call that resembled a quack, wings outstretched in threat.

"Shiro!? What's going on!" Pidge called from the shore, standing up with Matt as they looked around. Their hair blew wildly in the wind, adjusting the glasses atop their nose to asses the sky, squinting.

Shiro quickly ran up the shallows, looking up as both Avians shot to the sky, still calling out threats that boomed along the entire beach. "There is a group of Avians flying in from the North!".

Keith felt panic trickle through his veins once Lance noticeably tensed, arms tightening around pale waist as they quickly lifted off the float. Beating pinions made quick timing to fly onto land, gently dropping the ravenette beside the others.

"Be careful!"

Blue eyes swiveled over, alight with an instinct to protect his territory. "I'll be back".

As he began flying away, a harsh, loud cry echoed overtop the others. Keith recalled hearing it once from a group of Bluejays that had flocked in during Spring, a cry warning of seagulls getting too close to their nests.

A heavy hand landed on bare shoulder, eyes stinging with worry looking over at Takashi. Stormy irises normally holding a calm demeanor cracked, allowing his own worry to show through, worry for not only Allura, but the others.

"It'll be okay"

Keith nodded, staring helplessly at the quickly darkening sky.

Pidge began scrounging through a nearby bag, cursing beneath their breath until they finally found what they were looking for. A pair of binoculars were ripped out at record speed, glasses becoming thrown in the sand. Matt momentarily scolded them for it before realizing the plan, delicately picking up the bifocals and tucking them in his pocket.

"I hope they aren't cracked, especially after Shiro accidentally stepped on them the other day"

A moment of silence passed through the group, desperately waiting for the call. Fingers turned the knob every few seconds to adjust, seemingly squinting into the eyepieces. Then a small gasp.

"What!? Is something wrong!?" Keith asked, hands wringing together out of anxiety. When he didn't receive a response, he immediately assumed the worst.

However, just at the top of the trees, one could hear a cacophony of whistles and tweets, a friendly sound differing greatly from the hellish noises from before. Friendly chatter echoed above the wind, dark silhouettes coming into view.

"It's their family" Pidge stated, pulling the binoculars away. The smile on their face was full of happiness, running down the beach in their sandals to wave above.

A sigh of relief pushed through Keith's lips, happy that Lance and the others were fine. Still, his anxiety increased tenfold as he realized he'd be meeting Lance's family, a family of Avians. 

The first ones to land were Allura and Hunk, carrying a woman in their arms who seemed to be in her late forties. She didn't even have to introduce herself, the kind blue eyes, caramel skin, and wild brown locks of hair were proof enough.

"Mamá, are you okay?" Lance crooned, dropping down from the sky to gather the woman's hands within his own. A moment of wet eyes and crooked smiles were exchanged before they were launched into a hug, a bundle of multicolored wings and tangled limbs. Soon the pile increased as both owls joined as well, laughing out of pure joy.

Suddenly, a woman landed on the sand, her wings that of a sparrow, matching the elder woman's nearly perfectly. A child wriggled within her arms, puffy black hair nearly as fluffy as his small wings, only fluff at this point. He looked to be no more than a year.

Veronica.

"Emanuel, Come on!" She called to the sky, a playful grin on her lips, watching as a male Avian dropped beside her. His pinions were that of a cloudy night sky during a new moon, black that glistened blue in the light. A raven.

Green eyes resembling the fields in spring glanced up, softening as they landed on the baby. He looked like a feared man, but no doubt a family one nonetheless.

Veronica's mate.

"Tío Lance!" Two high-pitched voices hollered, making Keith swivel his head, landing on two little boys who looked no more than six. Nearly identically the same, he assumed they were the twins Lance talked about, both sprouting Peregrine Falcon feathers from their back and dark brown hair from their heads. It seemed they had chocolate brown eyes.

Marco and Drew.

"Boys!" Lance laughed, scooping them both into his arms as he spun them around, ruffling their heads with his fingers. A cacophony of whines and giggles greeted the action, both struggling the escape the grasp they were encased in.

Shiro stepped forward, offering Mrs. McClain a drink of water or some food. The reaction he got was almost immediate, slightly wrinkled hands calloused from work reaching out to grab onto both sides of his face. "Allura, he is even more handsome up close! muy guapo!".

Dark cheeks noticeably darkened, batting at her mother with a hand. Her eyes noticeably strayed from Shiro's own, trying to tamper down the awkward moment.

"Mom! We aren't together"

A sort of disappointed whine blew from her cheeks, crossing both of her arms across her chest. No matter how old and brittle she looked, anyone could tell she had a fire within, and she knew how to show it too.

"And why not!? If a man like him, very good looking and having great manners, showed interest in me I'd snatch him up real quick. They don't make them like that anymore"

Pidge let out a barking laugh, drawing attention as they let loose on Shiro, shoving an elbow into his side. "You'll have to excuse him, he's kind of _dense_ ".

Mrs. McClain shrugged, leaning in close, "That doesn't matter when you're on your back, eh?".

It was Keith's turn to laugh, feeling it bubble in his stomach before erupting into a fit of barking chuckles. Mixed with the constipated look Shiro was making, he couldn't contain it.

By the time he opened his eyes, everyone was looking at him, and that meant _everyone_. He physically shrunk into himself, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck as his throat became scratchy. The burning feeling of so many eyes had him squirming, unable to stand still.

"Sorry, that was pretty funny"

Keith wasn't sure which came first, the beaming look Lance was shooting his way, or the crushing feeling of pure Avian mother strength spinning him around.

"Is this _him_! Oh Lance I am so proud, he's so pretty, and he has such a nice laugh!" She yelled enthusiastically, dropping him only to grab his face, twisting it from side to side. She was noticeably shorter, but still managed to reach high enough to assess everything properly.

The palms against his cheeks were soft in their grip, but calloused from years of work. Warmth basically radiated from them, causing for a comfortable contrast against the chilling night air.

"Have you courted him yet? Have you _mated_!?"

Keith reddened as Lance let out a wheezing cough, beating himself on the chest before shaking his head incredulously. "Mamá! Don't ask things like that!".

The vivacious woman only rolled her eyes, turning her head to look at her son. "You haven't, have you!? I can smell the sexual tension from here".

Lance groaned, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. Pidge was having the greatest time of their life, having to hold onto Hunk's arms to avoid falling in the sand. If Keith thought being rejected would be bad, being subjected to such talk about their sex life was overwhelmingly embarrassing.

"estúpido" She muttered, finally letting go of Keith's burning face.

A string of Spanish was exchanged between the two, loud and seeming like an argument, leaving Veronica and Emanuel laughing amongst themselves.

Blue eyes almost identical to her brother's own snapped over, casting him that same bright smile he's seen so many times. "Hi, I'm Lance's sister, Veronica. This is my mate, Emanuel".

The raven flashed a white smile, keeping his shoulders pinched and his emotions in check. Now that Keith looked closer, he noticed how the man flinched with every loud noise, paired with the scars it was a fair assumption that he had a case of PTSD. Shiro went through the same thing.

"Hi, Lance told me about you, but he never mentioned a baby"

Veronica looked down at her arms, face resting into one of motherly fondness. "We had Teresian a little while after we left, we flew in today once we gained news that mamá was visiting the three stooges over there".

Keith felt himself laugh, looking over as the little argument continued. The brunette's face was redder than before, mother waving her arm in the air in a longwinded rant, forehead creasing and brows rising with every word.

"You smell like Lance, have you two-?"

Pale hands waved in the air, laughing nervously. "No, we haven't".

Emanuel leaned forward, hand gently brushing over Teresian's head, it was almost like the child was his comfort. Still, an episode was clearly coming on, the sweat beading on his forehead and shifty eyes steadily increasing.

Veronica seemed to notice, biting her lip before glancing back at Keith. "Do you mind holding him while I go, uhm-".

The ravenette waved off the rest, knowing how embarrassing it could be for Emanuel to mention, Shiro had the same mindset after serving in the war. "Sure, I just--I've never held a baby before".

She only smiled, reaching out to grab onto his hands gently, baby tucked in one elbow. Slender fingers positioned his arms into a cradling position, only pulling away once she deemed it good.

"You just have to support his head, if he cries try rocking him, if that doesn't work just come get me and I'll have to feed him"

A nod was spared, arms staying locked in place as gentle hands exchanged the child. A warm weight pulled down on his limbs, tiny blue eyes opening in confusion, staring up at him with profuse blinks. Fluffy black hair sprouted from his head, skin tanned just like his mother's, even adorning the thick black eyebrows of his father.

Keith could only stare back, scared to look away from the tiny infant in case he cried. Then, the parents were gone, walking up the beach to presumably calm down Emanuel.

A small coo bubbled from Teresian's lips, spittle dribbling down his face to fall on his little bib. The feeling of tiny fluffy wings fluttering against his bare arms made Keith laugh slightly, tickling him unintentionally.

Everything else kind of fell out of focus, pale hips enclosed in red swimming trunks moving side to side as he rocked the baby. Those bright blue irises only kept holding eye contact, seeming as if deciding whether or not to trust him.

"Hello" Keith whispered, smile nearly splitting his cheeks as one tiny hand reached up and bopped his nose. Tiny fingers grabbed at his hair, patting it almost affectionately before letting out a loud giggle, fat face forming into cute wrinkles.

The infectious laugh had even him giggling, only further increasing the child's volume. Tiny squeals and hiccuped babbling emancipating from his arms, another chubby arm raising to pull at his mouth.

The feeling of arms wrapping around Keith's waist had him jumping, looking over to see Lance's smiling face. "I haven't met my new little nephew yet".

The new visitor had Teresian writhing in excitement, finger pointing at the brunette, sputtering out an incomprehensible babble. Vaguely, it resembled Lance's name, coming off more as 'Lanbafa'.

"Can you say uncle Lance?"

Fluffy eyebrows pinched in concentration, mouth opening and closing in thought. He kept looking back and forth, finally resting on Keith as he blew a bubble, letting out the loudest laugh any baby could produce.

"I think he likes you better" Lance mentioned, wings coming around to cradle beneath pale arms, drawing the attention of the cackling infant. Grubby hands grabbed at the fluffy appendage, squeezing a handful of fluff, fiddling with it in such a serious state his brows furrowed and his face settled in a dropped state.

Just then, one fluffy pinion pulled its way from beneath himself, fluttering as blue eyes looked over at it. The small fluff-ball was barely the size of a hand, the same color and markings as his mother.

Tiny blue eyes then looked over at Keith, clear confusion on his face once he realized he did not in fact have wings. "Babah!" He cooed, nose scrunching in deep thought.

Lance looked down, "Keith doesn't have wings, he's special".

Teresian's face _glowed_ , maneuvering so his wings were tucked away from sight. Then, he scrunched his face, seemingly mocking a scowl.

The laughter that tore from the brunette's chest had Keith vibrating, trying to hold a pout but failing as it slipped into a smile.

"Mamá! Come here, Teresian is mocking Keith!"

It took all of five seconds for the others to walk over, looking down at the infant as he held his pose, the attention only caused the facade to slip. Still, everyone managed to witness it before it melted away into more giggles.

Mrs. McClain let out a loud laugh, sidling up beside Keith as she bumped his hip. "I think he likes you".

While the commotion was going on, a small babble echoed in the air, making Lance shush everyone vehemently. The reason was unclear.

"Shush, I think he just said Keith's name"

Silence overcame the beach once more, Veronica and Emanuel even joining the group. All eyes were locked on Teresian as he opened and closed his mouth, resembling a fish as he struggled for words.

"Ke-Keefth"

The excited squawk that spilled past Lance's lips spooked the child, eyes going wide as he eyed the brunette as if he grew a second head.

"You're scaring him" Keith scolded, trying to calm the baby as his bottom lip quivered. If he began crying it would break the ravenette's heart.

Veronica swayed over, ruffling his hair as she gave his side a squeeze, poking her tongue out at her brother in the process. "You did surprisingly well with him, but I think it's time he gets put down for a nap, when he gets tired he's cranky".

Keith nodded, kicking backwards as his boyfriend aimed a jab at the woman, smiling once it elicited a disbelieving gasp. Teresian was pulled from his arms, going with a little whine, growing fussy over being move once more.

"Thank you" Emanuel breathed, looking a lot more relaxed and at ease.

Keith only smiled, nodding as the couple walked towards the house, being led by Allura as she showed them a guest room. Teresian's whimpers could still be heard even as they made it to the steps.

A smile stayed on his face as he turned back to Lance, jumping at the soft look of fondness behind ocean eyes. "What?"

Tan arms reached out as they pulled Keith to his chest, lips resting atop his forehead before dipping down, kissing his smile. This kiss was urgent, rushed and full of an emotion unbeknownst, different than the ones from before. Something had changed between them, something good it seemed.

Once parted, Lance lingered a little longer than usual, wings twitching as they encircled their forms. Maybe it was in the way his fingertips grazed bare sides, maybe it was how he was breathing harsher than usual, maybe it was the thrum of sound within his throat. Either way, a difference was apparent in their touches.

"Is something wrong?" Keith asked, slightly pushing at his boyfriend chest in order to see his face. Eyes were dilated and unfocused, his throat bobbed more often, and his cheeks were stained a shade darker.

"No, I'm fine"

Warm limbs disentangled reluctantly, fingers brushing down his arms as they interlocked hands, walking towards the others as they retreated inside. A lightness floated in the air, but also a sense of damp dread, like something was being hidden to avoid ruining the moment.

"Have you noticed anything wrong with my mother?" Lance asked, swinging their hands as they walked, thumb rubbing circles into Keith's knuckles. The question was seemingly benign, nothing worth worrying over, but after being with the brunette for so long he noticed the lilt of worry tipping his facade.

Their hips touched as Keith stepped closer, hoping to be of some comfort. "I did notice how she didn't fly in, and how she's kept her wings tucked carefully the entire time. She seems like the kind of person who would let them fly about as she talks".

Lance threw a hand in the air, allowing it to drop back down with a loud slap to his thigh, "That's completely unlike her, I know she can still fly and she always keep her wings open".

Silence fell once more as they both stewed in thought, trying to decipher a reason as to why Mrs. McClain was acting different. The fact it was so puzzling to her son only further worried Keith, something was clearly wrong if even he hadn't seen her like this.

"Let's just go inside and ask her about it later, okay?"

Lance seemed reluctant to agree at first, but did sigh in defeat, slumping into his boyfriend side. "I'm glad I have a boyfriend, girls are so difficult".

That comment pushed a laugh from Keith's chest, both falling into comfortableness once more as they climbed the patio steps, walking into the home just in time to witness utter chaos.

"They what!?" Allura yelled, seemingly close to punching something in anger. Shiro was noticeably relapsing, breath coming out in pants as he panicked, Emanuel seemed to be doing the same.

Lance was the first to speak, pushing Keith towards Takashi once he noticed the man's mental state. "What the hell is going on?".

That's when Mrs. McClain turned around, even stopping Keith in his tracks as an audible ripple of gasps echoed in the room.

He wasn't an expert on birds or wing functions, but he knew damn good and well that they weren't supposed to look like _that_. Her flight feathers were seemingly half of what they were originally, chopped three-quarters of the way up in a messy cut. Not only that, they were all uneven, like someone took hedge clippers to them and went crazy.

Pale fingers grasped onto Shiro's arm, gently pushing him outside to get some fresh air, trying desperately to ignore the terrible quiet and tense atmosphere. Something was about to snap.

"Stay out here and take deep breaths, okay?"

Shiro nodded.

He barely managed to shut the sliding glass door when a booming voice destroyed the quiet. "Who the _fuck_ did this!?".

Violet eyes looked over to witness a very angry, very fluffy Lance. Blue eyes swirled with darkness, like the beach during a storm, waves crashing into the the sand to form muddy water. His pinions ruffled and quivered in a way that further proved his heavy feelings on the subject.

Nobody spoke, the family looking at their feet as Drew and Marco were escorted out by Matt and Pidge, both taking them to a place where they wouldn't have to witness what was about to happen.

So they didn't have to witness their cousin in such a way.

"The clan clipped my wings"

Keith swallowed his fear, glancing to the side to gauge his boyfriend's reaction, panicking as a deep setting scowl turned his lips. He had never seen Lance like this, ever, he was always happy and optimistic, now he was immensely bitter and angry.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matte-"

"Tell me the _truth_ "

A deep sigh.

"Because I refused to tell them where you went, they didn't want to do it to me, but Zarkon made them"

There was a moment to digest the information before Lance was tearing out the house, a flurry of angry grunts and flapping wings. Veronica reached for him, only receiving a cold glare in response as he brutally shoved open the front door.

Keith scurried forward, grabbing ahold to the brunette's hand with as gentle of a touch as he could. Cold blue eyes snapped back, nose flaring before noticeably dropping, losing its edge as he gazed at their intertwined fingers.

"Lance, think about what you're doing"

"Keith, _please_ don't"

"I know you're angry, but you could die"

"If I don't come back, I just want to say--I love you, Keith"

Those three words stopped Keith in his tracks, barely registering the cold object being pushed into his palm, nor the delicate kiss atop his knuckles. It was the first time either of them had said it, and it most certainly wasn't the greatest of scenarios.

Blue wings pushed off as they hurdled out the door, a dark silhouette against the sky as he headed for the cliffs. Stars illuminated every edge, accentuating the slight upturn of his lips.

Gently, pale fingers unfurled to look within his palm, breath catching with a harsh hiccup. The ocean pendant necklace.

_"So you never forget where home is"_

_"My home is wherever you are, Keith"_

Before he knew it, his knees hit the hardwood floor, chest feeling as if it were being ripped apart. Tears gathered in his eyes as hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him, pulling him into hugs and overlapping chaos.

Hazel eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, another identical pair wide with realization and panic, stormy gray swarming with fear. Keith was relapsing, falling back into how he was when he lost his parents. Except this time it hurt worse, he couldn't lose Lance, not now or ever.

"Keith! Come on buddy, don't do this again!"

"You know what the doctors told you, don't let it take over"

"Fight through it!"

Fight.

Fight.

Fight.

Pale fingers scrambled at the floor, fighting off the inner demons and screaming voices. No, he wasn't going to let the world take another thing away from him, once was enough. This time, when the world throws him a dud, a ball inevitable to hit him, he isn't going to stand there and take it, he's going to step out the chalk lines and avoid getting struck. People will tell him he should have taken the base, but later on he plans to come back and hit a home run, and he couldn't have done it if he were stuck relying on somebody else to get him to home plate.

Sometimes you have to deny the secondary options life gives you and take another shot at getting what _you_ want. You can't do that if you lie on your back and show your belly with each growl, you have to snap back.

Limbs weak from mental strain, lips tight from years of being told what to do, bones cracked and fractured from being beaten relentlessly to a form society accepted, all of that was thrown out the window. What was left in its wake was someone stronger, someone capable of anything as long as he had his painkiller. As long as he had _Lance_.

"Not again" Keith sobbed, pulling himself from the ground as he dragged limbs made of lead. Syrupy insecurities and anxiety weighed each footfall, but it only further agitated him to move harder, faster, stronger.

His blade was ripped off the counter, clenched with white knuckles. A heartbeat thrummed beneath each digit, pumping blood to a steady beating heart.

"What are you doing?!"

Violet eyes set ablaze with anger and a deep setting passion looked around the room, witnessing every face staring at him. "I'm going after him, I'm not losing someone else. Not anymore".

Allura stepped forward, offering a hand. "I know what it's like to lose someone, and I love Lance just as much as you do. We're in this together"

Hunk stepped up next, looking momentarily hesitant before he too put his hand out. A caring smile and quick joke to lighten the mood, always fast to look at the better side of things.

"I don't have an angsty speech or backstory, I just really want to save my stupid best friend and not witness you cry again"

When everyone else joined in, including Mrs. McClain, hope was planted. A small seed laid with care beneath the soil, only relying on nature to allow its bloom.

"Please bring my son back" She murmured, eyes wet and mutilated wings dropped, it was clear from her expression that she thought it was her fault. It wasn't, none of it was her fault, sometimes things happen that nobody can change.

Keith grabbed ahold to both of her hands, bowing his head so his brow lay flush with bony knuckles. "I swear I'll try my damn hardest, or I'll die trying".

That was a promise, and he intended to keep it.

///////////

"Keith, the Avian way is different than your human culture. If Lance is fighting Zarkon there is nothing we can do, he is challenging the Alpha and thereby must do so alone, it's a challenge of hierarchy instead of pride at that point" Veronica explained, holding baby Teresian to her chest as Emanuel joined the others.

Mrs. McClain stepped forward, head held high despite the currents risks. "Be careful, I can't lose my son _and_ son-in-law in one night".

Keith allowed a shaky smile, engulfing her in a tight hug. Things would change once he stepped in Avian territory, many things.

Leafs and other natural debris battered down against their heads, a storm moving in from the coast with torrential downpours and cracking lightning. In the distance sat their beach, waters choppy and dark, rolling and ripping at one another like something alive. It knew what was about to happen.

"Hopefully this is over with before the rain comes, or else we are all at risk" Allura piped up, tucking her wings neatly to her back. A slight twitch in her left eye proved this storm was to be a bad one, her senses kicked into hyperdrive as they screamed to gain cover.

A wet bird is a dead bird.

With one last goodbye, everyone excluding Matt, Pidge, and Shiro stepped forth, the others missing as they distracted the twins.

Walking through the forest was unsettling, pine trees creaking in the wind as the breeze howled between their trunks. The sky was masked by foliage, leaving a nearly blind path for one to follow, great cover for any trespasser snooping around.

"I hope he isn't stupid enough to challenge Zarkon, there's a reason why he's alpha of such a prosperous clan"

Keith stepped over a log, keeping in step with the Avians to avoid tripping over something he couldn't see. "What do you mean?".

"Zarkon is the most deadly breed of Avian alive, a Lammergeier"

"What makes him so deadly?"

"They're known for their way of fighting and killing, grabbing their victims and throwing them to a rocky grave if they aren't quick enough to recover"

The sound of gathered conversation and loud screeches proved their worst nightmare, two silhouettes dancing along the edge of the tree line. One was noticeably lanky and agile, moving with grace, the other was much larger, wingspan enormous as it rocketed through the air.

"No" Keith whispered, running the rest of the way as he broke out from the darkness, becoming bathed in harsh lantern light. "Lance!"

The crowd seemingly turned as a unit, all adverting their attention to the human that just burst through. Some showed looks of disgust, while others holding wonder, pinning him beneath a microscope as they watched him, _judged_ him.

Ultimately, the interruption created a rippling effect, reaching all the way to where two fighters hovered. One had undergone quite a beating, a bruise forming on one shoulder while both wings batted weakly at the air. A game of chase to tire him out, to tire him out for the real attack.

The other flapped briskly, face covered up by a mask. Two enormous wings sprouted from his back, black with a few tan accents, not a single inflicted wound.

Many things happens at once, the look of absolute fear that crossed Lance's face, and the contender swooping down quickly to grab Keith by the throat. Fingernails sharpened to a point nearly drawing blood, keeping him still just as Allura and Hunk appeared.

"Who are you?" Zarkon growled, only squeezing tighter as he asked the question. A whimper echoed past pink lips, eyes closing as his vision grew spotted and murky, ears ringing.

"Leave him alone!" Lance yelled, voice carrying across the courtyard significantly.

Eyes filmed over with an unhealthy yellow peered out from beneath the mask, holding absolutely no emotion whatsoever. Then, a resounding chuckle, increasing in volume so much that it bordered on hysteric, skin that was touching Keith's being ice cold.

"Don't tell me, not only are you a faggot, you're also interloping with a different species? I knew I should have killed you when I found out"

Various chatter rung out over the crowd, no doubt talking about the matter brought up. It made bile rise in the back of Keith's throat.

The fingers around his neck loosened, just enough to keep him conscious, allowing for one gasp of breath before constricting the airflow once more. Dull fingernails scratched at the hand, instincts telling him to _pull it off_.

"I think I'll use your little _boyfriend_ as an example"

Screams from Allura, Hunk, and Lance all echoed over the air as Keith was lifted off his feet, legs kicking wildly in hopes of making contact. Howling wind ripped at his clothes, making the bracelets on his wrist smack lightly against his skin. If he didn't get air soon, he was going to die.

Violet eyes looked down just as the ascent stopped, seeing a staggering drop awaiting him. The crowd shifted and moved, like it was awaiting for his body to hit the ground in a crumpled heap, color blooming all around.

_"They're known for their way of fighting and killing, grabbing their victims and throwing them to a rocky grave if they aren't quick enough to recover"._

Keith didn't have wings, there was no way of him recovering from such a brutal fall, let alone being thrown. This was the end.

Looking up, the stars twinkled in the night sky, some becoming increasingly blocked by storm clouds. A smile quirked the edges of his lips, remembering his and Lance's first kiss.

_The sky fell around them. Wings relaxed as they wrapped around Keith to form a warm cocoon. Wind ripped at their clothing and bodies like the grasping hands of their problems, neither was willing to give in this time._

_Lance smiled in the kiss, only separating to let out a loud holler and open his wings, jerking them both above the churning waves below._

The hand around his throat loosened, nose flaring to breath in a deep breath of crisp air. Traces of the salty ocean air tickled his sinuses, making bittersweet memories flash behind closed eyelids.

"Let this be an example to any of you that may have ideas"

Then, he was free-falling, plummeting towards the earth at such a rate that it would be a miracle if he were to survive the impact. Chilly wind was his last embrace, icy fingers leaving every portion of his body numb and limp. He'd really miss Lance.

The broken sounds of Allura screaming and sobbing met his ears, ripping his heart to shreds, Hunk's roar of loss kicking him in the lungs. He had people who loved him, would miss him, he made an impact on others. That's all life was really about, wasn't it?

At first, the gut wrenching halt his body underwent was registered as his inevitable collision, and the following death. That is, until familiar warmth surrounded his body and the salty smell off the ocean became overpowering, filling every single sense he owned.

Looking up, he was met with those same ocean eyes that had made him fall so many times.

"Are you okay?"

Keith coughed dryly, unable to form words past the lingering feeling of fingertips squeezing his esophagus. There were many things he wished to say, how happy he was to see him, how every time they touch his heart burns, how he never really understood what loss was until they met. Most of all, he wanted to say how much he loved Lance.

Momentarily mute, he did something that hopefully translated, pale fingers fishing out the necklace in his pocket. Shaky hands reached up to put it around the Avian's neck, clasping it with surprising ease as it fell to dangle in the air. Blue swirled within the metal with every passing light, forming a mesmerizing exterior that undoubtedly resembled a cresting wave.

A face hardened with unbridled anger softened, only for him.

Gently, Keith was passed off to an awaiting Hunk and Allura, both grasping onto him before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Snot dripped down his hair as they cried relentlessly and held him down, both out of fear and to keep him from running after Lance once more.

"You're going to really _fucking regret that_ " Lance's voice growled, its sound reaching out over the crowd. Something harsher, deeper was lacing every word, dipping it in poison.

Zarkon let out a laugh, spiraling down with a relaxed slouch, no doubt confident that he was going to prevail. "What are you going to do? Songbird".

Keith weakly reached out, trying desperately to snake his way from out of constricting arms. The gleam in the Lammergeier's eyes was malicious, craving blood in a morbid way that had his guts turning. Something bad was about to happen, and the sky was booming in agreement.

Allura suddenly encased him within her wings, both her and Hunk's face holding a look of absolute wonder. Now that Keith looked, everyone seemed to notice a shift, eyes glued onto Lance as he stretched out to his full wingspan, chest puffed in restrained emotion.

A pin-drop could be heard once Allura spoke, voice low, "A bond forged by love and something raw, will be a tyrant's downfall".

The ravenette began to panic, helplessly looking around for somebody to help. "Allura, let me go or he's going to die!".

Hunk dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder, "Lance's instincts are taking over, he's going to fight unlike he's over fought before. Zarkon hurt you, his mate, and in the Avian kingdom that is punishable by death".

"But we haven't-"

A loud warning cry unlike he has ever heard ripped through the electric night sky, birds and insects erupting from the trees to escape the noise. Tension thick enough to cut through fell over the battlefield, swirling storm closing in.

The first raindrop that hit landed on the tip of Keith's nose, a cold fingertip dragging down his face, others oblivious. Motives and strategies became clear, this was Lance's way of winning.

A wet bird is a dead bird.

Just as both launched forward, a heavy sheet of rain pummeled down onto the earth, causing chaos as Avians desperately seeked shelter. Some escaped into others' homes while some bolted for the forest, relying on the dense canopy to shield them. That just left the two contenders and three bystanders, all ignoring the bone chilling weather change.

A heavy kick was landed to Zarkon's joint, making his wing momentarily crumple in a way that had his body lurching. Still, it was not enough to take him to the ground, barely enough to stutter his movements. However, this was not an attempt to take him down, no, it was part of a bluff as Lance allowed Mother Nature to take care of the rest.

"He's distracting him so the rain leaves them flightless, once that happens Lance has the upper-hand" Keith whispered, barely hearing his own voice over the rushing rain and howling wind.

A heavy swing by a large pinion reached out, missing as blue wings twisted and pulled away, long legs springing forward to land a kick to the face. Roaring pain took form of a squawk, Zarkon holding his cracked mask as blood seeped through his fingertips.

"You little-"

Then, it happened, the ground shuddering as a god fell from the heavens, no longer someone special without his wings. Enormous pinions dampened by water wouldn't even lift, their bulk now causing for this tyrant's downfall.

Lance fell next, landing with more grace yet still stumbling, the David in this unraveling story. Goliath was down, something as simple as rain making him crumble to his feet, unexpected by the mass. Now, fear was present on a stone face, wanting mercy once he was on the sharp end of the blade.

Swarming blue eyes held many emotions, but none of those were of pity.

"You know Avian law, nobody is allowed to hurt another's mate"

Zarkon growled, standing up as he spit at Lance's feet, mask nearly falling away from taking so much damage. "He's not your mate, he's not even one of our kind!".

Slowly, the previous alpha began backing up, knowing he was of no match without the power of flight. Feet crunched on stray rocks as they slowly advanced towards the cliff's edge, one cowering while the other held himself tall.

"As if you'd know anything about love, you killed your mate. Haggar was sick and you murdered her, scared of what people would think of you if you had a mate who was crazy"

A punch was thrown, missing as Lance dodged it, wings soaked but still held high. Zarkon lost his balance, falling to the ground as his own pinions pulled him down, a crude curse spewing from his lips. Some of the mask fell away as it dropped over the edge, becoming carried away with the wind, scars and discolored skin showing through.

Lance continued, standing over the beaten man with a tight grimace set on his features. "Here's the thing about songbirds, our bones are hollow, so no matter how much water is inflicted we can still move our wings. You, having thick bones that served you in past battles, it's now your downfall, even you have flaws".

Those last words seemed to hit home, Zarkon's face twisting into a look of complete anger. A control freak, someone who wanted the world to become something of their design. A control freak who hates his own self because he had flaws. A control freak who put on his own mask while forcing everyone else to play along.

One last strike outwards and it was over with, a poorly executed swing from a water dampen wing that only toppled him over the remained few inches. Fingers clawed at the earth as he fell, soaked soil slipping between his fingers as a resounding roar settled over the area.

A thud at the bottom, crows cawing as they flew away from the falling projectile. Zarkon was gone.

Hunk was the first to stand, looking over at his best friend as the rain grew heavier. Even though it was slightly obstructed by the weather, you could see the way shoulders dropped and hands unclenched.

"Lance?" Keith called, slipping out of Allura's arms as he stood up, managing to find his voice.

Lance turned, hair plastered to his face in a short curtain. Still, one could see the relieved smile on his face.

Suddenly, the distance was so longer there, both crashing into one another with laughter. Tan fingers touched every portion of his face, neck, shoulders, hair, seeming as if making sure Keith was actually here.

"I though he was going to kill you and I-"

Keith interrupted him, body vibrating as he sputtered out the words, happy to be able to actually say them. "I love you too"

A moment of silence, both staring at one another with goofy grins and slightly scratched faces.

When they lurched forward, connecting in a kiss, a loud roar of applause shook the field, Avians appearing from shelter to witness the changing of power. It seemed rain was no longer an issue, people completely ignoring it as they cheered and hugged one another.

They were free, free of a ruler who told them who to be. Free from being ridiculed over how they were on the inside. Free from curfews and unfair rations. Free from being drafted into clan wars that nobody wanted to join.

Happiness and relief.

Freedom.

Lance separated, dropping their foreheads together as he gave a breath laugh. Both just stared at one another, absorbing the fact they were both alive and healthy.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starting to chafe"

Keith let out a loud laugh, bubbling between them as Allura and Hunk joined the hug, a few others joining as well. Everyone was happy, content.

////////////

"You want to give your position to,,,,,your mother?"

The question had been asked many times in the past hour, Keith witnessing how it was beginning to irritate the brunette.

"Yes"

Allura stepped up, crossing her arms as they waited at the cliffs, a few members from the clan fidgeting at the tree line. "Just because she's a female doesn't mean she can't fight, in fact, she's the strongest person I know".

The two male Avians looked to one another, whispering amongst themselves. It seemed a small hiccup had been presented after the battle, it being that Lance didn't want the role as alpha. He wanted to stay with the others on the beach instead, telling them it was his real home now.

Bright yellow wings fluttered, the man they were connected to not exactly resembling what a Yellow Finch is associated with. Whether that be his immense amount of scars or huge body build was up to the beholder. "I don't see why not, she can't be any worse than Zarkon".

Mrs. McClain smiled at that, walking up to the men with a bounce in her step. "I may be old but I can still kick ass".

The other one let out a loud chuckle, wings mangled and broken. Lance had mentioned he was involved in a clan war and didn't make it out as lucky as the others, that his wings were permanently paralyzed from a nasty fall. Rolo was his name.

It seemed the two had an understanding, both flightless yet still willing to fight anyone who messed with what they loved. It was nice to see someone taking the elder woman beneath their wing, especially since there was a chance some of the members wouldn't agree with the new leader swap.

"She's got a fire, I like that!" Rolo snorted, chuckling lowly as Mrs. McClain put on a proud smile. Yeah, they were going to be fine.

The rain had stopped an hour ago, leaving everyone soaked and miserable, especially since the temperature had dropped to the lowest it had been all season. Frost even beginning to crystallize on patches of grass exposed to the open air, glistening under the moonlight.

Lance slid an arm around Keith's waist, being oddly touchy since the battle happened. "Well I think we're going to head home, it feels like my clothes are freezing to my body".

Hunk made a sound of agreement, shaking his wings out as they shot water all around, making everyone groan. The large Avian blushed, tucking in his pinions delicately with muttered apologies.

After a few heartfelt goodbyes and promises to visit, they were off, Keith having to be pulled away from baby Teresian who refused to let go off his fingers. Veronica and Emanuel mentioned visiting in a week, and that Teresian would be with them, seemingly sedating the child enough to finally let go.

Lance gently wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and back, shaking the remaining water from his wings as he pushed off. This time, when he was dropping from the heights, it wasn't fear crossing his mind, it was contentment. Because as long as warm arms that smelled like ocean breeze and vanilla were there to catch him, it would all turn out fine.

Cold tendrils of wind pushed through damp locks of ebony hair, chilling his scalp enough to ease the pounding headache. The lulling dip of Lance's flying was proven to sedate his rushing mind, almost falling asleep.

"Can I--can we talk in private when we get back to the house?"

Keith opened his eyes, looking up as blue irises snapped ahead, a slight blush on tan cheeks. One dark brow raised in question, dropping as he assumed it was just the cold chilling his skin. "Sure, is something wrong?"

Lance shook his head, veering away slightly from the others for a little privacy. Brown hair billowed in the wind as he dipped low to the ground, seeming bashful.

Tan throat throat bobbed with a hard swallow, "It's about--it's about something important".

Keith slowly shook his head, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend as they approached the house. Gently, he raised his lips, planting a kiss just beneath the Avian's jaw, sputtering a laugh at the stutter in their flying.

"Why are you so jumpy!?"

"No reason"

"Lance--"

"I'll clear it all up when we get inside, okay?"

Allura suddenly swooped in, giving them both a leveled look full of happiness. "Can I borrow Keith for a second?".

The brunette shook his head, careening towards the house quickly, "It's too dangerous to swap midair, if you have to talk to him you'll have to do it in front of me".

Dark cheeks puffed out in annoyance, sticking her tongue out at her brother with a jeer. Giant white wings flew in as close as possible, making sure to keep her voice low, smiling as Lance noticeably leaned in.

"Lance peed himself all the way up until he was nine"

"Allura!"

Keith nearly choked on the laugh that barked from his chest, only increasing in volume as Hunk added a quick, "And his bed".

"I've been humiliated, its over with, I'm going to go hurl myself into the sea" Lance crooned, putting on an overdramatic pout as they hovered above the shore. Tiny little fish bolted once they dropped lower, feet touching the sand just as the sound of frogs and crickets erupted. The beginning of Spring.

Keith snorted, patting his boyfriend on the arm as he hopped out of his arms. "You humiliate yourself plenty".

Hunk's chortle formed into a cackle, one large hand grabbing the brunette and ruffling his hair, pushing him around playfully. When Allura joined in, Keith smiled, witnessing the three shove each other in the sand like children, reaching back to their youth.

Screams must have reached the household, everyone walking out in time to quickly hurdle themselves off the porch. Pidge let out a loud holler that probably reached the cliffs, vaulting over the last few steps to sprint down the sand, feet bare of any shoes. Matt and Shiro put on soft smiles, also running but in a less energetic manner.

Keith barely had enough time to turn around before the young teen latched onto his waist, assuming a Koala position. Sobs echoed against his abdomen with each shaky inhale, clothing becoming wet once more with tears and snot. Weak fists pummeled at his body, stopping after a few halfhearted attempts.

A smile, "Are you done?".

Hazel eyes rimmed with red looked up from his shirt, "Fuck you for making me cry".

"Fuck you for rubbing your snot all over my favorite shirt"

"Asshole"

"Gremlin"

"Mutt"

"Hobbit"

Shiro interjected, prying them apart. Sadly for Lance, he was the next one getting snotted over and slapped for causing trouble, complaining over the fact he 'literally just got the everloving shit beaten out of him, I don't need to get hit _again_ Pidge!'.

Despite the emotional reunion, things began to settle down, all eyes dry and lips turned in smiles, talking amongst each other as they walked inside. It was only once the heat hit their skin did they realize just how dirty they were, salt crusting against clothing as it almost crunched.

"Hey, check this out Pidge" Hunk giggled, turning around and shaking his wings viciously. The sound of something minuscule yet obviously plentiful hitting the floor echoed off the walls, white crystals littering where he stood. Salt.

"You're like a salt shaker!"

"I know!"

Both wandered off, talking in a technical language over how the logistics of a vehicle worked, probably brought up because of the large Avian's fascination with the van. Elbows touched after every step, arms flailing about in excitement over a common interest.

Keith smiled.

"I going to go run a rag over my skin, do you mind helping me clean my wings? I would ask Allura but she's, uh, busy it seems" Lance asked, gesturing over to where the Avian sat, her eyes alight as she talked to Shiro. She seemed to be retelling what had happened, using broad hand gestures and sound effects, displaying it like a movie. Takashi only kept quiet, nodding every so often as he smiled brightly at her.

"How much you want to bet they'll be making out in the next hour"

"Lance!"

"I'm just telling the truth!"

Keith shook his head, laughing to himself as he walked towards one of the bathrooms, already shucking off his shirt. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll help clean your feathers when I get out".

"But baaabbee-"

"I'm taking a shower, Lance"

"I'll join you-"

Keith shut the door, trying to ignore the flushed face staring back at him in the mirror.

////////

"So I just run my fingers through them to get rid of anything stuck?"

Lance nodded, shifting slightly on their bed as he relaxed his wings, allowing them to fall in Keith's lap. The feathers spilled over his thighs, catching the light above to cast many different shades of blue, tips holding a little white and stripe of black.

Keith gently ran his fingertips through the fluffy growth lining Lance's joints and arc, small pieces of salt and sand falling to land on the towel laid out below. Everyone else in the house had since gone to bed, tired out from the day's activities and strenuous stress.

Now was a time of rejuvenation, to heal both mentally and physically after what had happened. Bonds were closer and their family was together once more, now at ease from worrying over their neighbors and whether or not the McClain family was doing okay.

That peace lasted for about thirty minutes, pale fingers almost done with the cleaning when Lance's voice echoed over the frogs screaming outside their window.

"Can we talk about something?"

Keith stiffened, hands gently running down the flight feathers along his calf with care. Anxiety nipped at the back of his eyes, fear that something was becoming strained between them, that he wasn't good enough anymore. He hadn't even realized that he zoned out until the pinions in his lap slipped away and blue eyes looked over a tan shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, yes"

Lance momentarily looked away, situating himself so he was standing up, grabbing the towel filled with salt, sand, and tiny burrs. Hands bruised from fighting wrapped it up, tossing it in a nearby hamper carelessly before climbing back on the bed.

"I don't really know how to say this--" He muttered, licking his lips as they faced one another, legs intertwined in the middle. Silence was killing Keith, hands wringing in his lap as he bit his bottom lip, preparing for the worst.

However, the worst didn't come, only gentle hands as they closed around his own. Violet eyes looked up to see a face full of worry and something indecipherable, swirling behind blue eyes full of love.

Lance opened his mouth, keeping his wings tucked so close to his back that they were almost out of sight. "I think we should mate".

A heartbeat of silence, air thick with tension and mixed emotions.

"I mean if you don't want to that's fine--It just means a lot to us since it's what binds a couple together and I really, really love you-"

"Okay"

"And I don't want to pressure you into--wait, what was that?"

Keith shuffled where he sat, the hands in his own beginning to become increasingly warmer. "I said okay, I want us to---mate".

Wings unfurled as they noticeably relaxed, eyes basically beaming with happiness. Tan arms shot out to encircle the ravenette, bringing him into a tight hug, full of gentle caresses and soft kisses along his brow.

For a few moments they sat like that, in each other's arms, listening to the heartbeat of the other. It was when one noticeably grew quicker that they separated, cheeks red and eyes adverted.

"Do you want me to go over how it works? So you're not pushed into something you don't want?"

Keith nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear bashfully. Despite being nervous, he did not regret saying yes, he _wanted_ this.

Lance cleared his throat, hands fiddling with the bottoms of his sweatpants. "First, I stretch out my wings to their full span, and I ruffle them to as big as I can to show off my genes to a potential mate. If they accept me, they bow their head".

A smile quirked the edges of the ravenette's lips, nodding to show he understood. The display reminded him of how some of the little songbirds would court one another, becoming little cotton balls in an attempt to attract a mate.

"Then we embrace and I run my wings along your body to put my scent on you, to warn others that you are no longer available for courting. After that I, uhm--I'm supposed to--to mount you".

Keith blushed all the way to his ears, gaze casted to his lap as he fiddled with the strings of his joggers. It wasn't that different from human sex, just a lot more intimate and touchy.

Warm fingers gently grabbed his fiddling hands, raising one of them to place a gentle kiss on its knuckles. It was something intimate, loving, a gesture of complete adoration that had his breath catching in his throat.

"Are you sure? Avians mate for life"

Keith allowed a beaming smile, leaning up to kiss Lance gently. "I'm absolutely sure".

A thrumming titter vibrated in the brunette's throat, a happy sound that he had heard on multiple occasions. He'd come to learn that Avians were very vocal and social, having a complex vocabulary all their own associated with feelings. It was--beautiful.

Lance stood up, clad in nothing but his sweatpants and the biggest, goofiest grin. A single hand hovered out, offering for Keith to stand as well, shaking slightly from presumed nerves.

Pale fingers delicately wrapped around the limb, pulling himself to his feet with a shiver, cold air seeping in from their open window. The thin shirt hanging loosely on his chest did nothing to push away the chill, but later he needn't worry about what he was wearing.

"I hope the room is big enough, if not things are about to get really awkward"

Keith chuckled, crossing his arms as enormous wings stretched out slowly, unfurling inch by inch. The inner feathers were a light gray, bottom of the flight feathers seemingly dipped an inch in pure white paint. They looked slick, light and thin that no doubt caused for his agility.

Hesitant eyes looked up, gauging his expression before going the full spread, tips of his feathers almost brushing each adjacent wall. A little flap had them shimmering, small droplets of water still nestled deep within falling over the natural oil each pinion possessed.

"Wow-"

Both appendages shook and quivered until they were all on edge, puffing up to nearly a third of their original thickness. Not only were they beautiful, but seemingly without flaw, not a single missing or out of place quil.

As soon as they were out, Lance tucked them away, making his way over with deliberate steps. The hardwood flooring beneath his feet slightly creaked with each step, sometimes even popping softly as the wood settled. Warm fingers dipped down to grab the hem of Keith's shirt, lips ghosting over a flushed ear.

"I have to remove at least your shirt and pants for the scent to work, or it'll just rub off on the clothes"

A hard swallow and small nod, shaky hands brushing over the steady ones on his shirt, helping lift the material over his head. Coldness enveloped bare skin, forming goosebumps as the t-shirt was thrown to the floor.

Keith pushed away the nervousness, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of gray joggers and pulling them down. One foot was pulled out, then the other, standing up fully to toe them out the way. All that was left on his body were a pair of red boxers, doing nothing to keep the cold at bay.

Violet eyes looked up bashfully, arms crossing to gather some warmth, widening at the expression on his boyfriend face.

Lance openly gawked, cheeks dusted a slight pink beneath their cheap bedroom lightbulb. When he finally made eyed contact, an embarrassed sound sputtered from his lips, looking away quickly.

"We're dating, Lance. You can look at me"

"I know!"

Blue eyes rolled to the ceiling playfully, walking forward so their bodies were flush, planting a kiss on still damp hair. Fingers ghosted up pale sides, running back down until they were laying limply on narrow hips.

A moment passed before the feeling of soft feathers trailed gently up Keith's spine, causing for a small shiver. The hard bone of both joints rolled along his shoulder blades, pushing away the tension there, abnormally warm.

It could be compared to a swaddling blanket, both soft appendages encasing his form circling and brushing, not leaving an inch of his skin untouched. That's when the smell came, saltwater and vanilla filling every sense in overload, like a burning candle. Pheromones of some sort.

"Are you completely sure, Keith?"

A shaky intake of breath later, and the ravenette nodded, shivering as the wings disappeared. This was the final step, the actual mating.

Hands that were always gentle brushed against his back, putting a little pressure there to lead him towards the bed. A warm chest was pressed comfortingly against drawn in shoulder blades, heart thrumming rapidly beneath.

•••

"This is going to sound really dirty, but I need you to get on all fours" Lance murmured, momentarily leaving, the sound of clothes rustling.

Keith crawled onto the bed, face burning as he moved to the middle, hands and knees digging into the soft material. The sound of a bag rustling echoed in the quiet room, throat bobbing in anticipation. A bruise just beneath his jaw began to ache, no doubt from where Zarkon's fingers had dug into his flesh.

The bed dipped and creaked as Lance got on, visible from between pale thighs as Keith looked, seeing he had stripped down to his boxers. Lean thighs moved as the brunette positioned himself, hands resting softly on unblemished legs.

"This is going to feel weird, but I don't want to hurt you"

Keith looked over his shoulder, seeing a very nervous Avian trying to pop open a bottle of lube, clearly shaking. It was undoubtedly a big deal to him, to them both, and he was taking every precaution.

"Relax"

Blue eyes swimming with nerves glanced up, calming down slightly as a nod was spared. Long fingers finally opened the bottle, laying it to the side and only returning to gently caress up and down blushing skin.

Keith hummed contently as gentle kisses were trailed up his spine, leading all the way to the nape of his neck. Breath ghosted over untouched skin, coming out slightly labored. "I can't believe he left marks".

It took a moment for the ravenette to decipher what his boyfriend was referring to, but it became evidently clear when a nose nuzzled over light bruises. They weren't that noticeable, but up close anyone could make out the shape of a hand wrapped all the way around slender neck. Something that would go away.

"I guess I'll have to make my own, I can't have another male's marks on my mates skin"

An open mouthed kiss was placed along the right side of Keith's neck, nuzzling against it momentarily before sucking and biting. One hand was placed on the bed while the other massaged circles into pale hipbones, soothing any tension away.

A gasp slipped through pink lips, eyes closing at the overwhelming sensation trickling through his body. It grew difficult to hold a calm composure as two more hickies were sucked into his skin, burning again the cold air creeping in. These ached, but not in a bad way.

Dull fingernails pushed beneath the waistband of Keith's boxers, "I'm going to take these off, okay?".

Ebony hair bobbed in a nod, dropping down to his elbows to avoid the inevitable burn in his shoulders. A rough drag of cotton on skin dragged down his thighs, stopping at where his knees pushed into the mattress, lifting to get rid of the undergarments. He was now completely bare.

Unexpectedly, a clothed erection was pushed against his ass, bed creaking at the shift of weight. "You're beautiful, every inch of you, and I can't believe you're mine".

The heavy blush steadily creeping across every inch of pasty skin was burning, Keith's erection twitching in interest.

One hand that was placed on the sheets moved, momentarily disappearing as a clicking sound echoed in the room. Something wet sounding following after.

"Let me know if something hurts, okay?"

Suddenly, a wet digit was placed against Keith's entrance, slowly pushing in as kisses peppered over his shoulders. A slight burning sensation followed, elicting a hiss from his lips.

Lance did a low clicking sound, trailing off into a cooing tweet. It was something new, it's sound soothing and of comfort, soft on the ears like a lullaby.

The finger slightly curled, pushing its way in and out at a slow pace, losing its burn ever so slowly. Distracting kisses and sounds soothed his senses, muscles relaxing into jelly beneath the body above. He didn't even notice when a second finger was added, thrusting at a set pace.

Whimpers fell from the ravenette's lips, panting into the sheets as he was stretched thoroughly, new marks being nibbled along shoulder blades. Everything was surprisingly gentle, careful to sway him in a direction instead of shoving him towards it.

It was the third and final finger that did it, a small moan pushing past tightly clenched lips and becoming lost in crisp sheets. Still, if the stalled movement was anything to go by, Lance had heard it.

"Do you think you're okay?"

Keith swallowed the saliva sitting beneath his tongue, carefully nodding his head.

Long fingers pulled out, leaving everything to feel oddly cold and empty. Anticipation buzzed through every potion of his body, skin alight with burning need and arousal.

As quick as he left, Lance was back, chest pressing against Keith's spine once more. A length pressed against soft skin, warm and patient. "Let me know when you need a breather".

Fire licked up every muscle in the ravenette's body, a chocked back gasp hiccuping past his lips. Inch by grueling inch was pushed forward, bringing more and more pain the farther it went, slowly getting thicker.

"Wait-"

The movement immediately halted, nose nuzzling comfortingly at a sweaty nape. "Do you need me to pull out?".

Keith shook his head, chest pressing to the sheets as he moved his knees farther apart, sighing in relief as it took away some of the burn. He wasn't sure if the heartbeat against his walls was coming from him or Lance, both throbbing.

"You can move again"

Slow dragging commenced once more, reaching placed inside of him he didn't even know were there. Harsh panting pushed breathily behind his ear, a strained grunt here or there punching out as well.

By the time Lance bottomed out, both were left breathless and wheezing, tan hands gripping onto the sheets like a lifeline. It must have been difficult to hold back, with all the instincts telling him to push forward without stopping, but he waited. He waited for Keith.

A sudden swell of emotion took hold, violet eyes peering into rumpled sheets just as blooming warmth unfurled within his chest. Every sense heightened to the point he could _hear_ his heartbeat thrumming away. It was like becoming drenched in sunlight, warming him from the inside out.

A shudder wracked Lance's entire body, "We're bonded".

The odd feeling pushed away the pain, rushing over Keith in a wave of pleasure and happiness, smiling wide from where his face was pressed into the mattress.

Soft pecks peppered over every portion of skin, hands grabbing bare sides and pulling out, gently flipping him over so he lay on his back instead. Both stared at one another in a new light, smiled giddy and excited for their paved future.

"I love you so much, Keith"

"I love you too"

With a gentleness unlike Keith had ever felt before, Lance pushed back in, taking his time to feel every drag and ridge. This was more than just sex, this was exploring one another inside and out, proving how much they cared for each other through action. This was _making love_ , only worrying about making the other feel beautiful and appreciated.

Ocean eyes stared down, swarming with so much love and adoration one could get lost. Lips dipped quickly to chase a kiss, soft and slow as Lance thrusted in and out, panting.

"You're so beautiful" The brunette grunted, face shoving into where shoulder met neck, kissing the skin there. His hips rocked to a new pace, not fast yet not entirely slow either, creating a hot friction along the way.

Keith moaned quietly, chasing the pleasure as his back arched off the bed. Fingers clenched into the sheets hard enough to make knuckles turn white, turning his head to the side to pant. Everything felt so much more _alive_ , body buzzing with energy.

Hands grabbed onto shaking thighs, lifting them up to hook each one over a shoulder, head dipping to continue moving forward. Sweat beaded along pinched brows, mouth hanging open with groans and small grunts.

"Lance-"

Looking up, Keith saw the fluttering wings of his boyfriend twitching and flapping out of reflex, feathers swaying from the nearby draft. His jaw clenched in a way that signaled he was close, labored breaths pushing through his nose.

Fingertips a breath away ran up the ravenette's thighs, leaving goosebumps along the way as he was pushed to the brink. A breathless kiss was shared just as he fell over the edge, Lance's name on his lips as he released. Shocks of white dotted his vision and traces of vanilla still tickled his nose, riding out the intense high.

The brunette's lips brushed over a burning ear just as he too became lost in the sensation, driving forward to plant himself deep inside with a elongated groan. "I love you, I love you so much".

Soft words barely registered over the sound of them both releasing at once, entangled together as they finally climbed down. Warm wings swaddled Keith as warm kisses were planted against his forehead and cheek, a smile clearly there.

Warmth slipped out of him with a slightly painful drag against sensitive skin, making him whine at the sensation. The weight between his thighs disappeared momentarily, disappearing for enough time to cause curiosity.

**

Violet eyes opened to see a lean body walking in their shared bathroom, pinions dropped contently as longs fingers ran a soft rag beneath steaming water. It was nice to admire Lance for what he was, every inch of an angel and more, having his own ethereal glow. It was like seeing him for the first time once more, bathed in cheap lighting yet still having holding that same bright smile.

The soft patter of bare feet against hardwood floor approached, room becoming bathed in black as the light was shut off with a click, slipping onto the bed without making a sound. A damp cloth gently ran up Keith's abdomen, cleaning him with deliberate strokes and a slight hum.

"How's it going, gorgeous?"

Lance's goofy grin cut through the afterglow, fingers kneading into pale flesh to get off any other trace of seed. He seemed brighter, noticeably happy as he stared down.

Keith smiled, watching as the rag was pulled away and thrown off somewhere else. "What has you so happy?".

"You"

The answer came without hesitation, so sure and without a single doubt. That was Lance, all in when he started something and giving till the end, even if it meant hurting himself.

Kind of like today.

Arms raised slowly, bracelets bumping together to remind one of the good times, smiling lips to forget the bad ones. Gentle caresses against tan cheeks and across a mouth widened so much by a grin, it was surely to ache. A heart of gold thrumming behind a slightly bruised chest, kept safe by violet eyes and melodic laughs.

"I never want to lose you" Keith murmured, moonlight illuminating half of a face above. Half concealed or not, it was still breathtaking, dips and edges accentuated by shadows.

"I never want to lose you either"

Warm embraces fueled by fatigue and emotional distress, covers slightly chilled by the same night air that nearly casted one of them away, stars emerging from beneath clouds that saved them both.

Two teens grown into men snuggling beneath the comforter to block out the world.

Delicate whispers holding secrets echoed in the dark to become blown over the ocean. Not a thing was to leave this room, because they were in this together.

When violet meets blue it's electric, a small thred connecting two souls that are as pure as they come. Sure, it's thin and brittle, able to break at the smallest pull or shove, but it's kept safe on their pinky fingers, intertwined beneath the sheets. It's breakable, but so are they.

"Let's make a promise"

Keith smiled, relishing in the warm wings draped along his body. "Okay"

Eyes of ocean, beautiful and soft until provoked by a storm gazed just atop a gray comforter. Tan shoulders kissed by years in the sun showed the tiniest of freckles in the moonlight, dark little splotches that were both endearing and unique.

Like a galaxy of his own.

"Promise me that no matter where we go, no matter what happens, that we will always have a place of our own. A place to meet when things get rough and patchy" He whispered, hair a mess atop white pillowcases.

Lips upturned, hands running up a warm chest to become placed over a beating heart, feeling the steady beat. Alive.

"Where will this place be?" Keith asked, feeling their legs intertwine in a haphazard mess, no doubt to be left numb by morning.

"I think it would be somewhere between here and the clouds, where we met"

A heartbeat of a pause, minds churning.

"Meet me between the ocean and the sky" The brunette interjected, Keith's breath catching as excitement basically poured off Lance in waves. One slender hand emerged from the covers, pinky extended and outstretched in offering.

A pinky promise.

Moments of happiness and sorrow got them here, moments of peace and war all rolled into one messy storyline. All the strife and error leading to a simple little promise, one bound by nothing but love and memory.

Keith smiled, falling for those ocean eyes once more, their little fingers intertwining.

_"Meet me between the ocean and the sky"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end guys, I hope you've enjoyed this crazy ride as much as I have! Both pieces of this series have been the longest I've ever written, it has stretched my writing abilities to new lengths in which I never knew I could reach.
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated and once again, please check out @Rho_Jaihtlyn and read their works as well!


End file.
